A Hundred Heart
by green-mermaid
Summary: Miss Always Late, Tomoyo, pointed to be a prefect by Eriol, the student council President. With Eriol, she should overcome many troublesome students and incidents, what were they? Could they handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: you could take me to the court if I said CCS is MINE! XP

Ni Haw... tee hee hee... I know I have another fanfic to write but I can't stop this idea of mine! Nyahaha... anyway... hope ya enjoy this story :D

Warning: AU, and dedicated for Tomoyo x Eriol fans:D, and Kaho was around their age.

* * *

**A Hundred Hearts, chapter 1**

**By green-mermaid

* * *

**

Tomoyo Daidouji, an ordinary girl with so many talents, fluttered her eyes opened. Looking at her next bed, she found her roommate, Kinomoto Sakura, slept peacefully like a baby. Chilly morning air bit her white skin, making her shivered and wanted so badly to lie on the fluffy thing below her again. She sighed and hugged her pillow tightly. She looked at the clock on her and Sakura's room. 7.00 a.m. She yawned and lie her head back to the fluffy thing that she hugging.

1 second... 2 seconds... 3 seconds... Tomoyo suddenly sat on her bed, eyes widen.

_What! It's 7.00 a.m. already! _As she didn't believe what she had seen, she quickly grabbed a table clock on her study desk. And to her disappointment, the clock showed the same time as the other one. She threw her pillow almost harshly and got her uniform out from a closet near the desk.

_I'm in trouble! I'm in trouble! I'm in trouble!_

Brushing her teeth and face as fast as the light speed, she took several books from the desk quickly and combed her hair slightly with her own hand. She was grateful that her hair was always easily made up. Tomoyo slammed the room's door and ran along the corridor, making such a fuss in the morning and making few of her friends whose room along side of the corridor woke up. Her friends poked their heads which had messy hairs outside their dormitory's doors and shook their head lazily, sighing.

"Tomoyo again?" Rika rubbed her sleepy eyes and asked her roommate, Chiharu, who was looking at the dashing Tomoyo just now.

Chiharu yawned and closed their room's door. "Yes... every morning. Since she was pointed to be a prefect..."

Naoko lied back again to her downy bed from her sitting position on her white sheet bed and grabbed her blanket below her own chin. Rika looked at the girl who loved mystery books before lied back to her bed again, following Naoko. Chiharu sighed before muttered under her breath.

"I can't sleep again once I've woken up. I don't know who should blame, Tomoyo or that ice blue eyes boy..." Chiharu yawned, looking jealously to both of her best friends. She decided to take her diary and wrote it.

_March 12, 2006 – Tomoyo once again wake up late and wake me and other student up on 7.10 a.m. School begins in 8.00 a.m. What should I do now?

* * *

_

Tomoyo quickly ran as fast as she could to her large school and community. The school with high quality and quantity which successfully made its students sharpened their own talents and became an absolutely useful to the community. An international school which became the most favorite schools in Japan, The Seijou High School.

Tomoyo panted hardly after went inside the gate. She looked at her right and left, searching for a certain blue boy whom she disliked. She didn't hate him, just disliked him, that's all. It's because he always brought doom to her, according to what she thought.

She grinned widely when she found nothing but the Sakura petal around the front gate. She smiled proudly and faced up, as if ready to face the entire problem with her winning expression. That is before she heard a familiar voice behind her...

"You're late for 30 minutes, Daidouji!"

Tomoyo stopped her pace and her expression ceased. Time flew so fast inside her body. Her heart thumped quickly and her brilliant brain felt like having too much pulse inside. She thought as quickly as she could to think something, something that could make the blue boy away from her and stopped questioning her about her lateness.

"It's almost 7.30 a.m., Daidouji... where have you been? I thought I've told you that all prefects have a meeting this morning. After that we shall escort the newbie to the great hall,"

Tomoyo could feel Eriol's icy glare to her back. One glare, and another, and another. Tomoyo sighed. How she wanted so badly to have a magic which could vanish her when facing that blue boy.

_Hyaaa... what should I do? That Eriol 'jerk' Hiiragizawa is glaring at me... x( Alright, here is the solution! Calm down. Think cold-headed. Composed... composed... OMG! I'm so smart!_

Tomoyo turned her back and eyes met the azure eyes which still glaring at her. "Well... ermm..."

_Augh! I can't stand it! I wanna run away! This is so scary... What should is say to him, I mean to a snowman? What usually people say to a snowman at this situation! Okay! Those words and smile!_

"Well... erm... good day?" Tomoyo greeted the 17-years-old boy with her innocent smile.

A second left and Tomoyo really regretted after saying those words to the snowman in front of her. The guy in front of her frowned and sighed. "Don't give me that bad smile and expression of yours. It's always not a good day for me if I have to involve in something related to you. You always ruin my days and plans!" He looked away and shook his hand to Tomoyo.

"You're impolite to a lady such as me!" Tomoyo replied him back, increasing her tone.

"Oh, really! A lady! Hah! A sleep-pig-beauty, yes. That's definitely correct!" Eriol walked passed her arrogantly.

"WHAT! What did you say!" Tomoyo turned her head and looked at his back angrily.

"I'm just saying the truth... you're late because overslept again, right?" Eriol groaned.

Tomoyo was flabbergasted. She opened her lips but couldn't even say a single letter. She finally found her consciousness again and replied sharply to the 'snowman'.

"You... You... What kind of childhood friend are you! Saying things about me which you know as your weapon! And... and... If you're objected with me being a prefect, you could easily remove me from that job, are you not, Mr. 'crybaby' President!" Tomoyo followed the lad with quick steps.

Eriol turned his face with embarrassment to the violet eyes girl. "You're really a trumpet! Can't you say more quietly! And I'm not a crybaby anymore!"

"What about you! You are also saying bad things about me in public loudly!" Tomoyo didn't resist and setback the fight.

Secretary of the student council came forward the bickering 'couple' and tried his best to find a perfect moment to interrupt them. "Anou..."

"Yes? What can we do to you?" Tomoyo and Eriol replied him in the same time (though after that they're throwing a slight glare to each other).

The secretary blinked and felt confused for a second because of the 180 degree difference from the situation before. He shook his head and sighed. _Maybe I'm over-worked... I shall sleep earlier today..._

"Erm... Mr. President, we have a report from a second grade that there's an annoying student who always fight with other school's student and many students are afraid of him. They're asking us to make a deal with the student," the secretary read the report on his hand fluently. After that he gave the report to Eriol who reread it without making a sound.

The secretary then faced Tomoyo who smiled sweetly to the secretary which making the secretary blushing. "Ohayou, Daidouji-san. Here is the annual report for you. And this is the job description for this month from Mr. Okura, the head of disciplines department," He gave her a blue map.

Tomoyo winced a bit at the map before took it with awkward grin. "Erm... thank you, ahh..."

"Akio... Suetsugu Akio,"

"Yes... of course, Suetsugu-san," Tomoyo smiled sweetly to him.

"Okay, see you both later on the first day of the new academic year speech," He waved slightly to both of them before walked away.

After make sure the secretary was beyond the hearing area of their conversation, Eriol continued arguing with her and plastered his mischievous smile. "You even don't know your subordinate's name!"

Tomoyo glared at him, "He's your subordinate! He's not connected to the prefect division. He is at the student council," Tomoyo walked passed him calmly and shoved some of her hair to her back arrogantly.

"But, still, he is your subordinate too!" Eriol jogged a little to walk beside her.

"Oh, shut up!" Tomoyo rolled her eyeballs, tired from the conversation. _OH, geez! Doesn't he bore about this every morning arguing! _

Without their knowing an auburn and long haired girl around their age watched them. She looked at them with furious and flares.

_Daidouji Tomoyo... I will never let you have Eriol Hiiragizawa... NEVER!_

With that, she walked away to other direction. Tomoyo looked back to the place where the girl used to be but found nothing except Sakura petals.

"What?" Eriol looked at the same direction which Tomoyo saw curiously.

"... Nothing... Maybe, it's only my imagination..." Tomoyo frowned and shooed her thought away.

* * *

**Author Note: **I finally write this chapter, lol. It's gonna be a long story... many conflicts inside. Anyway, please review :) and I may not update as soon as I used to be because I will have my final exam really soon and graduated from high school! Yay! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: you could take me to the court since I said CCS is mine! (I'm in error mode)

**JusT LooKing ArounD: **thanks:D

**SanzoGirl: **Thank you for review:) I really appreciate your review. Thank you a lot for your reviews in every story I made (teary eyes). And it really rises up my mood since I have many home works and exams these days...

* * *

**A Hundred Heart, chapter 2**

**By green-mermaid

* * *

**

Tomoyo and Eriol entered the school door. Both of them inserted their own Student's ID into a machine and waited for the machine to permit them entered the all-computer's-doing school. The school was very modern and the ID card was needed to access every place in the school.

After the gate opened and permitted them to enter the school, Tomoyo and Eriol walked forward. Eriol kept scolding her for being late for the meeting, while Tomoyo just rolled her eyeball, tired to reply him back. Eriol could be very sweet **sometimes**, but very annoying **every time**.

Without hearing to the lad beside her, she swift the ID card to a machine next a locker, written: "Tomoyo Daidouji, 2-D".

"Are you listening to me, Daidouji?" Eriol raised his eyebrow and glared to the lady next to him.

"Yeah... yeah... Have you done the Math home works? Lend me please?" Tomoyo smiled as innocent as she could to the lad, ignoring completely the glares which the blue boy gave her since 10 minutes ago.

"Sometimes... Daidouji is very annoying," Eriol grumbled loud enough for Tomoyo to hear what he said.

"I hear that. Better than you who **always **annoying," Tomoyo stick out her tongue and chuckled. She opened her locker and found a lavender envelope inside.

She swiftly grabbed the letter and smiled to herself. She opened the wrapper sleekly and pulled the rectangular paper out. Eriol watched her silently.

"What is that? Love letter? From who?" Eriol went beside her and tried to get a peek to see the lavender paper.

"Erm... from my daddy. Well... see ya!" Tomoyo quickly hid the paper inside her bag and went away from the boy, leaving him alone in the locker room.

"Daddy? Wasn't your daddy already died? Wait! What about the Math... home work..." Eriol's voice settled down in his last word. Scratching his head which wasn't itchy at all, he sighed and smiled to himself, "Oh, well..."

* * *

"Tomoyo... something makes you happy today?" Sakura whispered to a girl next to her. 

"What? Why do you say so?"

"Because you're grinning, like a silly idiot all day long," Eriol answered for Sakura from Tomoyo's back.

"What! I'm not grinning like a silly idiot!" Tomoyo stood up, facing him.

After a second, Tomoyo really regretted what she just did. Mr. Spinel looked up from his Ancient History Book and faced one of his student's sudden acted. Tomoyo could feel many eyes saw her from the corner of her eyes.

"Miss Daidouji, detention. In my office on break time," Mr Spinel went back to his book.

Tomoyo sighed and sat down again. Her eyes flared. She harshly turned her head; feeling angered to a certain boy won her heart. Eriol hummed to himself, as if he was satisfied that the girl in front of her got a detention.

"I hate you!" Tomoyo pouted.

"You may say what you like to say," Eriol grinned and went back to his tune. After that the bell rang and he packed his books. "Nice to see you today. See you on music class,"

Tomoyo grabbed her Ancient History book and hit him right on his back head. Eriol slowly turned around his head and smiled contemptuously to the raven haired girl. He took the book calmly.

"Thank you for your book. I'll **keep **it well," Eriol went outside the class.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "My gosh! My textbook! Eriol! Give me back my book! We're going to have the test this Wednesday!"

When Tomoyo reached the doorway, Eriol was no where to see. The corridor was way too crowded and people are everywhere. She couldn't detect where that 'nasty' boy went. She sighed heavily.

After that she could hear a giggle from the classroom. She faced the source of the sound and met her best friend, Sakura.

"You're really cute being together with him, Tomoyo," Sakura's giggle gradually turned into a laugh.

"We're not cute at all!" Tomoyo pouted.

"If you know that you're not cute at all, will you please go away from this door, miss whoever-your-name?" a boy's voice from behind Tomoyo almost made her jumping. Sakura gasped, seeing the boy.

"Oh... erm... sorry," Tomoyo walked back a single step and let the brown-haired boy came into the classroom.

"To... Tomoyo, let's go! We shall go to the music room," Sakura passed the boy hastily and dragged Tomoyo out of the room.

"What?"

"Just... just go, okay?" Sakura dragged her even more. Tomoyo's face showed her perplexity but said nothing. She walked out the classroom, leaving the newcomer left alone in the class.

* * *

"Who is that rude boy!" Tomoyo asked Sakura while teaching her how to play the flute instrument. 

"You don't know?" Sakura frowned to her friend.

Tomoyo shook her head innocently, expressing her bewilderment.

"Hence... as a prefect, you should know this, Tomoyo. He is the most troublemakers in this school. I heard he had hacked the school's computer eight times and messed up with the files six times. It's really weird that his mark is almost the top one," Sakura tilted her head, looking at the black circular notes in front of her.

"Doesn't he manipulate his mark with computer?" Tomoyo giving a scorn look.

"Teachers were thinking about it too. But when the test wasn't even written by computer and checked manually, he still got good marks," Sakura finally gave up with the sheet music.

"Why did he do such a thing like that?" Tomoyo was still working with her sheet music when she finally realized something.

"Where's that nasty blue boy? I should get my book back," Tomoyo scanned the room but nowhere to see the navy eyes boy.

"Now, that you say it..." Sakura looked up and scanned the room also. She looked out to the glass window and gasped. "To... Tomoyo..."

"At least I found his bag. Let's see... my book..." Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's back almost harshly and flipped each book quickly.

"Tomoyo! Please! Look outside the window!" Sakura tugged Tomoyo's shirt-sleeve.

"Tch! He really keeps it well. What is happening outside there, Sakura?" Tomoyo disappointed.

"Look! Aren't those Eriol and Syaoran?" Sakura pointed into a certain spot below a huge tree.

"Syaoran? Is that his name?" Tomoyo answered calmly.

"That's not the point, Tomoyo! What do they talk so that the teacher willingly let Eriol out of the class?"

"Now, now... if you willingly answer me Miss Daidouji and Miss Kinomoto, why are you looking outside the window instead of looking at your own sheet music which is now on the floor?" Mr Touya hit them on head slightly with his own sheet music.

"What was that for, aniue (brother)?" Sakura grumbled.

"Call... me... sensei... when... you're... in... this...school... please, monster?" Touya stated one by one his words.

"Then, you must call me Miss Kinomoto, too, **sensei,**" Sakura tensed on her last word.

Tomoyo was sure she could see a flash of light increasing from both Sakura's and Touya's eyes, sparkling into one in the middle of the air.

"Take the sheet music and practice it again!" With that, Touya broke the eye-contact and went back to in front of the class.

Sakura let out a slight "tch!" and did what her sensei (or brother?) said.

Tomoyo looked outside the window again only to find the two figures she just saw before had gone. She titled her head, feeling confuse of what had happened.

* * *

_Break time..._

Tomoyo scanned the messy and crowded room of students. "He isn't here also..."

"Who do you mean?" Sakura tilted her head. She entered the canteen and grabbed for a tray near her.

"Of course that nasty blue boy! I can't believe that he's my childhood friend and now turns into a mythical creature that should be saved in the Incredulous Creature Museum," Tomoyo muttered under her breath though it's enough for Sakura to hear her.

"Is there any museum like that?" Sakura raised up her head, wondering if she had heard a museum like that before.

Tomoyo looked at her best friend, sweat dropping. "Ne... Never mind... there's no museum like that, Sakura... it's a special museum just for that blue boy..."

Sakura's face cheered up. "Ah! I get it! So, the government makes that museum special for Eriol-kun, right?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, sighing. "Whatever you say..."

Sakura smiled, seems very proud to herself. "Ah! Isn't that Eriol-kun?"

"Where?" Tomoyo looked to the way which Sakura's finger pointing at. And there, she met the blue boy. He sat near the glass window, making him glimmering with sunshine. Tomoyo was a little bit amazed. She could feel losing a beat of her heart.

"Tomoyo? Are you alright?" Sakura successfully made her back to normal mode again.

"Huh? Of course...," Tomoyo smiled to her. "Wait here,"

With that, Tomoyo left Sakura queued for her lunch. Sakura stayed at her position, looking straight to Eriol's table. Beside him, Syaoran sat eating his lunch. Sakura watched Tomoyo walking to Eriol quietly. She somehow paralyzed before a girl behind her asked her to follow the queue. She apologized to the girl and continued queuing.

Tomoyo harshly put a hot tea pot next to Eriol's hand. It's only an inch more before Eriol's hand could get burned because of the tea pot. Eriol looked up and met lavender eyes upon him.

"Good day, isn't it, Daidouji-san?" Eriol spread his Cheshire smile to the girl.

"If you're willingly giving me back my Ancient History book, it would be a good day to you," Tomoyo returned his smile with her innocent smile as well.

"What if I don't?" Eriol smiled more.

Syaoran looked up from his ramen and watched them, sweat dropping.

"I guess, you should get a moody day?" Tomoyo replied him curtly.

"If I am not wrong, there's a girl who shall be in Mr Spinel office by now..." Eriol went back to his lunch ignorantly.

Tomoyo gasped. "Oh, Gosh! I forgot!"

"See ya... wish you have such a moody day!" Eriol waved pleasantly to her.

Tomoyo stormed out after she let out her tongue to the lad.

"You could be very annoying to girls, you know that, Eriol?" Syaoran said to the blue boy.

Eriol faced the amber eyes boy, amazed. "Why does everybody say that to me?" Eriol asked innocently.

"It is **really **obvious..." Syaoran sighed and went back to his ramen.

"So... what about our conversation this afternoon?" Eriol turned to his serious face.

"Do you ever opened a book named dictionary and searched for phrase of give up? I've told you before... I never stop doing what I've begun. And that's including my project now," Syaoran smirked.

"Syaoran... what do you expect from school? And by the way, putting bombs in school could not called as a project at all,"

A tray fell down to the canteen floor, making the china plates broke into pieces and scrapped. The china let out a shrill noise when it against the cold marble floor. The curry rice was now in the floor, left unwanted. Eriol and Syaoran looked up to the source of noise and met two orbs of emerald eyes looking unmoved from both of them.

Eriol mentally hit his mind. Syaoran quickly looked away, acting as if nothing had happened.

Sakura shuddered and managed to say, "Bombs? Eriol... what are you talking about!"

* * *

**Author's Blabbering: **Ha ha! There it goes... Syaoran the Troublemaker... what will happen soon? Sorry for Tomoyo fans that she should get her detention. Don't worry, Eriol will help her... or else he would die because I made him so... just kidding actually... :) review okay? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: CLAMP came to my house and sue me coz I said CCS is mine... (sigh)...

I finally managed to finish my final exam peacefully... (great... I don't need to use the coffin for myself). Anyway... I should start study for the exam to enter a university in my country. And now, here it is... the third chapter of this story... hope ya like it!

An episode ago:

"_Syaoran... what do you expect from school? And by the way, putting bombs in school could not called as a project at all," _

_A tray fell down to the canteen floor, making the china plates broke into pieces and scrapped. The china let out a shrill noise when it against the cold marble floor. The curry rice was now in the floor, left unwanted. Eriol and Syaoran looked up to the source of noise and met two orbs of emerald eyes looking unmoved from both of them. _

_Eriol mentally hit his mind. Syaoran quickly looked away, acting as if nothing had happened. _

_Sakura shuddered and managed to say, "Bombs? Eriol... what are you talking about!"

* * *

_

**A Hundred Heart, chapter 3**

**By green-mermaid

* * *

**

Eriol made his brain thinking quickly to cover everything. He had promised to the school principal that no student would be related into this case beside himself. Not only Sakura but now the whole canteen's attention was on Sakura and him. Syaoran didn't help at all.

'_Better make the situation normal first...' _He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

"Well... everybody... Miss Kinomoto here unintentionally slipped her hands and her food was spilled. Now... you could enjoy your lunch again. Thank you," Eriol spoke up, trying his best to make the canteen turned to the usual crowd.

It seems his method was a success since everybody only mumbled a little and after a few second the canteen turned back like when before Sakura's tray fell down. Sakura still astounded in her position. Eriol looked up to her and sighed.

"Well... good day, Kinomoto-san. Syaoran-kun, let me introduce you to Kinomoto Sakura-san," Eriol kept smiling, hoping Sakura wouldn't ask anything related to what he had spoken with Syaoran before.

"Who let you call me, Syaoran? And I don't need to know this girl," Syaoran smirked.

Eriol sighed. Knowing his attempt to break the ice was a failure; he turned his head to Sakura and using the same method to the emerald eyes girl. "Kinomoto-san, this is..."

"Eriol... what do you mean by bombs?" Sakura snapped his words.

"Now... now... aren't we too tense? How about a cup of milk tea? Or chocolate? I heard that..."

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura's voice increased. Fear and impatient filled her emotions.

Knowing this, Eriol sighed and closed his eyes. He was considering whether to tell Sakura everything or not. But deep inside, he knew that Sakura had inadvertently involved into this thing and he didn't even have choices. He should tell the girl. Sakura may dense. Sakura may not be as clever as her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo, but she wasn't that stupid to be deceived.

"Please,... have a seat," Eriol pulled a seat for Sakura and placed it between him and Syaoran on the round table.

"You don't mean to tell everything to this dim-witted girl, do you?" Syaoran simpered. Sakura beamed at Syaoran when he said 'dim-witted'.

"She is part of the student council... she may know this problem," Eriol sighed. He clenched his fist and thought where he should start from.

"So... Sakura... you have known about what this guy's sins are, haven't you?" Eriol pointed his thumb to Syaoran.

He was a bit relieved that the girl nodded her head, which meant he didn't need to explain everything from the very beginning. Syaoran winced when Eriol said the 'sin' word.

"I swear... you're my next target," Syaoran muttered under his breath and throwing his best tantrum glare to the other boy.

"It will be my honor. I shall be waiting for it," Eriol replied calmly without removed his smile from his good looking face.

Syaoran replied curtly with a light 'hmph!' before looked away. Eriol went back to Sakura and readied to explain more to the girl.

"So..."

* * *

"You're late for 10 minutes, Miss Daidouji," Mr Spinel looked up from his half-moon eyeglasses. His eyes remained tender but cold also. His face was forever-expressionless.

"I'm sorry, sensei..." she sighed heavily, still trying her best to grab the oxygen in the air.

"Never mind,... please sit down," Mr Spinel presented a sofa-chair in front of his table. "Miss Mizuki, you may go."

Tomoyo looked up and met two orbs of pale chocolate from a long brown haired girl. Tomoyo grinned a bit to the girl to break the ice but she replied it with throwing glares to the raven-haired girl. Tomoyo stepped back spontaneously, didn't think that she would get such a reply like that.

"Miss Mizuki? Kaho Mizuki?"

Kaho startled and panicked a bit. The books she held fell down to the floor and made dusts covered the area around there. Tomoyo quickly helped her to pick up the books.

"I... I'm sorry, Mr Spinel," Kaho apologized awkwardly to the teacher.

"Nah... never mind... I am the one who make you startle," Mr Spinel replied her expressionlessly, just like his usual face.

Tomoyo looked up to the bronze-haired eyes while giving her the books she had collected. "Please,..."

Kaho beamed at her and stated arrogantly, "I don't need your help!"

Tomoyo frowned. '_What did I do wrong with this girl! I don't even know her and she acts like that to me! What's wrong with this girl, actually!' _Tomoyo rolled her eyeballs and snorted.

Kaho put the books on Mr Spinel's table ("Thank you very much, Miss Mizuki"), bowed a bit to the teacher and once again snapped a glare to Tomoyo before went outside the room. Kaho whispered to the lavender girl, "I'll never forgive you! Never!" and then went outside.

Tomoyo quickly whirled her body to see the girl before she lost from the room. '_WHAT! Shouldn't it be my line! I even don't know you and then you throwing tantrum to me! I even don't know my mistakes!' _Tomoyo raised her eyebrows before she faced her teacher because the teacher called her name.

"Yes, Mr Spinel?" Tomoyo spread her grin to the teacher.

"Do you want some cookie? I bet you've not got your lunch," He offered a plate of fresh-from-oven cookie to the girl.

"Pardon?"

"Oh... you don't want the cookie, then. Fine, to the point. Clean the whole things in the History Room," Mr Spinel went back to his book and scribbled a few notes on it.

"Ahh...wait... I mean... I clean it by myself?"

Mr Spinel looked up and met her eyes. "If you get someone to help you, I don't see why you should do this yourself. This is the key and you could do it after school today. Good day!"

Tomoyo sighed heavily. "Sensei..."

"Yes?" Mr Spinel replied her without moving his attention from his thick book of runes.

"If you're not going to eat the cookies, may I have some?"

"Take as much as you can. An annoying best friend sent this to me although he knows I won't eat it," For a while, Tomoyo thought Mr Spinel's face turned a little bit upset about something.

* * *

Sakura's mouth opened. She faced her best friend. "The whole History Room!"

Tomoyo quickly placed her fore finger in front of her lips, making the other girl cupped her own lips with her hand and lowered her voice. "Shhh!"

Mr Cerberus' voice still faded in the chattering and crowds of the students in the Kitchen room. Though his voice is usually loud especially when he tasted every food which had been made, but it looked like one voice could be defeated by 30 voices.

"But... tomorrow we're going to have Math test, Tomoyo! And Social paper to be collected,"

"Ah,... that's true... but my social paper is almost finished. Besides, it is the first time I went inside the History Room since it was built six months ago," Tomoyo replied happily. Sakura was sure she saw Tomoyo's eyes sparkling. Sakura smiled. After all, Mr Spinel did never give any detention which was boring.

Eriol looked up from his dough to Tomoyo. Tomoyo noticed his look and retorted to him. "What!"

Eriol sighed. "You don't need to use that tense on me, you know? I just want to ask if you need any help... Sakura, could you pass that mixer?"

Sakura gave the mixer to the navy boy before turned back to her best friend. "I want to help too but I haven't done my social paper... I'm sorry, Tomoyo," Sakura's eyes pleaded.

"No... it's okay... it wasn't your fault, this is because of a certain blue eyes boy who called me a 'silly idiot' and because of that I got detention,"

Eriol looked up once again, looking displeasingly to Tomoyo. "What do you want to say, actually, Miss Daidouji?"

"Nothing. You better do that cake quickly, Mr Hiiragizawa. If not, the three of us will get problems," Tomoyo replied him.

"Then, at least you're helping me, please! Not just standing there, gripping a knife with your hands and do nothing. And by the way, you don't need to cut everything. I don't want someone scream hysterically because her finger scratched by a knife," Eriol inserted the dough into the oven nearby.

"I didn't scream that time. You're exaggerating things, you know?"

Tomoyo grumbled and put a sulking face to the navy boy. Sakura chuckled and whispered to her. "He just doesn't want you to get hurt again. Did you see his face when your finger cut by knife? I believe that his face suddenly turned blue and he quickly ran beside you. Why can't he be honest one time?"

"He isn't like that," Tomoyo washed strawberries and sifted the water.

"But, he stopped your bleeding by sucking the blood and wrapped your cut with his handkerchief," Sakura rinsed the utensils.

"Now that you mentioned it... where did I put that handkerchief?" Tomoyo stopped her work.

Sakura looked up to her, gawking. "You haven't returned it to him?"

Tomoyo scratched her head. "Erm... I think I lost it..."

After that, Eriol scolded Tomoyo again and the girl replied him back. Sakura chuckled but her smile soon faded, remembering what Eriol had told her at break time.

She looked at Tomoyo who happily washed different kind of fruits. Sakura sighed. Should she tell Tomoyo what Eriol had told her before? Could she? But she had promised Eriol not to tell anybody. Sakura shook her head. But, Eriol's voice that time kept echoing in her mind.

'_He's putting 16 bombs in school. The bombs are unstoppable but if we could find the main bomb the other 15 bombs will be stopped. If only I know where the main bomb is,... But, this guy doesn't give me any clue.'_

Eriol looked at Sakura before turning to the oven and checked the dough.

--- TBC

* * *

There, next chapter up! How is it?I'm sorry that this is short:pEven so, please bear with me okay? See ya later on next chapter :D I will be very gladly if you're taking a minute of you time to click the purple button down there... :D 


End file.
